The present invention relates generally to portable phones with a hinged lid or cover which is opened when the phone is to be used, and is particularly concerned with the hinge mechanism for such phones.
Existing portable phone hinges comprise several complex pieces of metal and plastic which must be assembled properly during manufacture, adding to the cost and difficulty of portable phone manufacture. Due to the complexity, such hinges are also susceptible to malfunction and potential breakage.